Raijin Raijin
Raijin Raijin (来迅 雷神, Swift Approach of the Lightning God) is an extremely advanced and powerful hyper-sensitivity (超神経, chōshinkei) Kekkei Genkai that enhances the brain and nervous system meant to increase the user's physical and mental capabilities far beyond what is considered normal. What is less known about this bloodline is that carriers of it are each plagued with different kinds of neurological phenomenon or disorders, sometimes both; making it equally as dangerous to themselves as they are to their enemies. Overview The body is controlled by electrical signals coming from the brain that travel along a special nerve fiber called axon, which is the primary transmission line of the body's nervous system. The function of the axon is to transmit information to different neurons, muscles and glands. These descending connections from the brain coordinate its voluntary and involuntary actions to and from different parts of its body. It includes reflex respones, the movement of the body's extremities such as the arms and legs, the senses and even the regulation of bodily functions like heart rate and respiratory rate among others. The bloodline's most notable features are that the eyes of the user will glow in a golden color and the maniacal grin that they display, due to their sensitivity to the heightened neural activity throughout their body, causing emotional overstimulation. Central Nervous System The molding of chakra causes the bodies of those carrying it to activate from 30 up to 100 times more neural transmitters than the average person, which makes the function of their central nervous system, namely the cerebrum, cerebellum, and spinal cord, accelerate dramatically. As a result, their neural synapses are stimulated to their utmost limits; logical thinking, judgement, reflexes and speed all rise exponentially. The physical aspects most affected are the brain's process of perception to comprehension to response. With the bloodline, reflex speed and the action speed that come from it are significantly increased. The time it takes for a trained shinobi to make a single action, an Asakura can make two or three. Most kind of extreme tactics or surprise attacks become useless, as they can sense them and act accordingly. They can also increase the movement speed of their limbs, granting them speed far greater than most ninjutsu that enhance it. It is possible for a trained Asakura to temporarily reach immense speed that can give the Sharingan a run for its money, giving the illusion that they are teleporting. They can easily appear as though they is in several places at once and leave afterimages or close tremendous gaps of distance, while remaining undetected. Their strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for the opponent to evade of counter. By concentrating chakra through their brain, most notably through the cerebrum and cerebellum, they can even process and retain information better, increasing their cognitive functions. An Asakura can easily speed read through information in mission scrolls within mere moments while memorising everything written inside with perfect clarity for use whenever they need to. Drawbacks Such power however comes at a price as continuous use of the bloodline without rest begins to damage their nervous system. Initially, some of the signals will be severed or redirected and they will begin to lose control of their body. It will not move as they want it to, making things like even just walking impossible. However, those possessing the necessary training and experience, can begin to relearn the connection between their brain and limbs. In the worst case scenario, the users will end up paralyzed from the neck down for days at a time. It should be rarely used when there isn't any support with them as it would leave them susceptable to enemy attacks. Advantages As with any shinobi clan, the Asakura descendants vary in skill and the effects of their bloodlines are dependent on either natural talent or dedication to their continuous advancement as individuals. With proper chakra control and extensive training in Medical Ninjutsu, users can learn to utilise their peripheral nervous system. There, the bloodline's power is most concentrated with recognising and reacting to sensual stimuli like touch and pain. They can also exercise control over their heart rate, digestion, respiratory rate and even sexual arousal. As such, these techniques have been classified as Hiden Ninjutsu, passed down from one generation to the next. So, it should also be noted that despite everything, an Asakura descendant possesses a nervous system that is as resilient as it is sensitive. Proper electrical stimulation in the form of healing and given enough time, almost any damage can be repaired to nearly full operational capacity. This also grants them certain resistance to the effects of Raiton Ninjutsu, paralysis in particular.